


Better Than a Goodbye

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Strange Couchfellows [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Apartment, Bacon, Couch, Dog - Freeform, Eggs, Gen, Good Samaritan, Iguana, Lizard, Robin Lord Taylor character, just kind of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: The Administrator lets John Wick hide out at his apartment for a few days.





	Better Than a Goodbye

The Administrator blamed it all on his mother making him attend Sunday School. Had he never been forced to go to it every week for the first few years of his life he never would have seen the damn picture in the first place. It had simply been a drawing of Christ's illustration of the Good Samaritan.

Still, there had been something about the image of a stranger helping a wounded man that had stayed with him throughout the years. Maybe it had been the kindness on the Samaritan's face. Or maybe it had just been that the fallen man he was helping had looked so lost and in need of saving.

Either way, the painting had stuck and being reminded of it, the Administrator, against his better judgement, took John Wick back to the safety of his apartment.

Thinking about it, the Administrator blamed Jesus most of all.

He'd been the one to tell the damn story in the first place.

* * *

He threw John Wick onto the couch. The tall man rolled onto it, his shoes leaving mud on it; his beaten face smearing blood. He still remained unconscious and the Administrator regretted the fact that he hadn't covered the cushions in plastic to prevent staining. The High Table worker pushed the regret aside. He hated plastic covers. He loathed the way that they felt against and clung to his bare tattooed laden arms the few times he had fallen asleep on the couch after having gotten drunk. It always felt like he had been welded to the piece of furniture.

Staring at John Wick, the Administrator cursed his foolishness. It could get him killed. He was in charge of his department but still he was only viewed as little more than a pencil pusher: the man with the stamp. He had wanted to take that same tool quite a few times and use it to stamp "Linquo" on his own file but he knew the fatality of such a move.

The man passed out on his couch was proof of that.

The Administrator briefly wondered if the man would even recognize his saviour.

* * *

John Wick awoke the next day. The Administrator was frying up eggs and bacon in the offset kitchen of his apartment. It was a small apartment and simple; the High Table didn't pay him nearly well enough. Probably another reason why he had helped Wick: shared resentment made strange bedfellows.

The former assassin was shaking his head as he regained consciousness. The Administrator walked towards him and fired a plate of food in front of him.

"Eat," he ordered, chewing on a spoonful of eggs. He sat down next to the bearded man and started on the rest of his breakfast.

Wick watched him. The Administrator knew he was studying him, the piercings and tattoos in stark contrast against his clothes and glasses. Dissonance was his style and he revelled in it. John Wick was more obviously more classically inclined. Still he did look admittedly good in his black suit.

"You're the Administrator," Wick stated.

So he did recognize him after all.

"Yes. And you're John Wick. Now eat your fucking food."

John Wick stared for a long moment before grabbing the plate and starting to eat.

"So what do I call you?" Wick asked after his plate was empty. "Ad?"

The Administrator kept eating. The less conversations they had the more chance he would not become attached.

"Mini?" Wick suggested.

That deserved an angry glare at the very least.

The problem was solved in time anyway.

John Wick did not call him anything at all.

* * *

The couch was where Wick stayed for the next few days. He needed a place to hide and the Administrator's apartment was as good as any. The Administrator left to attend to business several times.

"Feed Toby," the pierced man once said as he was leaving.

"Who's Toby?" Wick had asked, never having seen another person, dog or cat while he had been there.

The Administrator walked over to the window and picked up a large green Iguana. "This is Toby," he informed. "There is some dandelion greens in the fridge for him along with some kale."

As he was walking out the door, the Administrator turned and looked at his house guest. "You mean you didn't see him before?"

John Wick shook his head.

"You really are slipping," the Administrator said, shaking his head. "If they come in and off you try not to get any blood on the sofa. You got it messed up enough as it is."

* * *

When the Administrator came home that evening there was a dog in the apartment.

"Friend or lover?" he asked Wick.

The hitman said nothing.

"Well ask it not to eat Toby," the Administrator warned.

"Don't eat the nice man's lizard," John Wick instructed the canine.

"And it listens to you?" the Administrator asked impressed.

"Does Toby listen to you?" John Wick asked.

"No," the man in the glasses replied.

"There's your answer."

* * *

Watching TV together as if they had done so for years, the Administrator felt Wick staring at him again.

"What?" he asked annoyed

"I was just wondering how you kiss with those things in your lip."

The Administrator kept his eyes on the TV set. "Please tell me you weren't thinking about finding out for yourself because I don't fuck hitmen with prices on their heads."

"Who do you you fuck then?" Wick asked curious. The man seemed the epitome of selfwilled and happy solitude.

"I like women raised for years in Catholic schools; women who still phone their mothers every night and say their prayers before bed. I like women who have only ever gone to bed with a cold and like to wear pure white innocent dresses. Then I like to take them and dirty them up real nice."

John Wick looked at the man for a while and then at the emptiness of the apartment.

Apparently the world was in short supply of such girls.

* * *

"Leaving?" the Administrator asked as John Wick headed out the door.

"Yes. Just let my dog out in two hours. He'll know where to go."

The Administrator nodded.

Toby was drapped across his arm, as the Administrator walked to the window. He watched as John Wick turned and looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Wick turned and walked away.

The Administrator walked back to his now empty sofa. He smiled at Toby. In their business it paid not to look back: death occurred often in such moments. The Administrator felt satisfied that John Wick had done so. Such an action had been better than a goodbye.

Assuming he hadn't been looking for the dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I came up with this as I was trying, and failing, to get back to sleep this morning. My apologies.
> 
> I knew Robin Lord Taylor said that if the Administrator were to have a pet it would be a lizard or a tarantula. I went with the iguana because, even though they are fuzzy and kind of cute, I still get scared of spiders. Sorry Robin.
> 
> If anybody is interested in John/Administrator slash based on this series read "Paid" here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240273
> 
> If not go about your business.


End file.
